La porte du Futur
by BakandaSama
Summary: Alors OUI j'ai changer mon résumé ... Car dans cette aventure, entre une porte suspecte qui débouche dans un endroit remplies de trucs dur et poilu ( ben oui des manteaux ), une geek schyzo et fada de D Gray man et deux crétins connus sous le pseudo de Blanche-neige et Kandrillo au XXI siécle ... Y'a pas dix milles solutions. Faut juste cliquer sur le petit lien bleuté...
1. Chapter 1

C'est encore moi ! je ne m'arrête plus dites moi !

Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre et cette nouvelle histoire vous plairons ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Porte du Futur**

Le jour ou Allen avait découvert l'Arche, ce fut un grand événement.

Tout d'abord parce que ça réduisait considérablement la durée des missions, et parce que toute cette technologie vieille de plusieurs millénaires éclaircissait les mystères liés au faiseur d'Akumas.

- On s'y retrouveras jamais, BAKA MOYASHI !

- Ferme là un peu, Bakanda ! Tu crois que je connais le plan par cœur de cette fichue Arche ? J'en sais pas plus que toi je te signale !

- Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI tu nous a amenés à l'intérieur ?

- Ta tignasse t'a pompé les neurones ou quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Y'a une porte suspecte !

Suite à cette joyeuse tirade, un gros blanc fit place . Il continuèrent à marcher pendant un petit bout de temps, leurs chaussures martelant le sol et un son grave résonnant derrière la petite troupe composés de Lavi, Allen et (qui d'autre) Kanda. D'ailleurs celui-ci marmonnait des " Si y'avait que la porte de suspect ... Ça me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout cette histoire !" et autres phrases qui mettait une ambiance des plus joyeuse ...

Au détour d'une ruelle qu'ils avaient déjà dépassés et inspecté sous toutes les coutures maintes fois, Allen s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qui à, Allen ?

- ... On s'est perdu, dit-il la tête basse.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! CREVE, TEME MOYASHI !

- AAAAH ! ARRETE KANDA !

Pendant que Kanda étranglait son camarade, Lavi tourna sa tête d'un air blasé, sachant que quand ils étaient dans cet état, rien ne pouvait les stopper. Il détailla donc chaque recoins de cette partie de l'Arche, enregistrant les balconnières, les escaliers, les maisons dans sa mémoire de Bookman, avant de s'arrêter sur une porte plus au moins bizarre, qui était d'une autre couleur que les autres.

- Hé ! Allen !

Celui-ci était trop occupés à faire mordre la poussière au kendoka, jusqu'à ce qu'un retentissant "ALLEN !" le coupe net dans son élan.

- Qu'ech-qui a, Lavi ?

- Regarde cette porte. C'est pas elle que tu cherche depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Ah chi ! Merchi Lavi ! T'es trop fort ! Chontrairement au Bakandcha ...

- Tu peux parler, Moyashi . T'as vu ta tronche ? Je t'ai au moins arraché trois dents ...

Ledit moyashi dévisagea Kanda d'un regard dédaigneux, avant de s'approcher doucement de la porte en bois et de sa poignée tortueuse. Y'avait pas à dire, elle faisait froid dans le dos cette fichue porte ...

- Bon t'attend quoi ? Le déluge ? Ouvre la, cette porte !

- Mais elle me fait flipper, Bakanda !

- Bon, pousse toi ...

Après un soupir des plus énervé, Kanda poussa Allen d'un violent coup d'épaule qui fit tomber l'albinos. Puis il le regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur avant de tourner la clenche . Il fit tourner lentement la porte sur ces gond, et passa sa tête à l'intérieur . Il rentra son buste au bout de quelques secondes d'inactivité puis ...

- Alors ?

- Raah ! Bordel ! Me fait pas peur comme ça, baka usagi !

- Ohoh le bakanda, le fier et viril guerrier qui a peur d'une porte ... Lamentable !

- C'est toi qui te pisser dessus y'a pas deux minutes Moyashi, je le fais parce que t'as pas le courage de le faire ... Mo-Ya-Shi ...

- Pousse toi, le travesti ! Je vais rentrer à ta place ! Et ... GERONIMO !

Sur cet imposant cri de guerre, Allen bourra la porte et Kanda avec. Mais la porte se referma derrière eux dans un fracas assourdissant, laissant Lavi seul derrière ladite porte. Le baka usagi tambourina de toutes ses forces avant de crier un "ALLEN ! TOUT VA BIEN ? ALLEEEEN !" et le seul bruit qui lui répondit fut un écho lointain.

- Je dois aller chercher Komui !

Et c'est ainsi que le lapin détala de toute la force que lui permettait ces jambes.

XxX

- AAAAAAAAH !

- ON VA MOURIIIIIIR !

- Argh !

- Ouch !

Kanda et Allen étaient tombés, car derrière la porte un grand vide faisait place à ce qui était, sensée, être le sol. Mais leurs fesses leurs indiqua le contraire après quelques secondes de chute libre. Ils atterrirent, Kanda le premier, Allen en deuxième, sur une sorte de parquet, et autour d'eux un noir oppressant régnait. Ils se relevèrent, avant de marcher à tâtons dans la pénombre.

- Putain Moyashi pousse ta tignasse, tu m'empêche d'avancer.

- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse, crétin de Kanda ? Je suis derrière toi je te rappelle !

- Ben c'est quoi le truc poilu que j'agrippe alors ?

- T'es pervers Kanda.

- Que ? - un rougissement intempestif pris place sur les joues du kendoka, heureusement qu'il faisait noir – Raconte pas n'importe quoi, abruti ! Touche par toi-même !

Allen avança sa main, toujours en notant dans sa mémoire que Kanda était un nymphomane refoulé, avant de toucher lui aussi le truc poilu.

- C'est marrant, c'est tout doux ...

- C'est mes cheveux crétin. Enlève ta main si tu veux pas être invalide dans les dix prochaine secondes.

- Oh la la c'est bon, c'est que des cheveux ... Ah oui c'est bon je l'ai maintenant ! C'est vrai que c'est bizarre ... Mais ... Un manteau ?!

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un manteau viendrait foutre iç... Attend.

Kanda marcha tout droit, ses yeux s'adaptant à l'obscurité, et sa peau se faisant frôler par des textures de toutes sortes. Puis il poussa quelque chose d'un coup sec, libérant un rayon de lumière .

- Une armoire ? On a atterris dans une putain d'armoire ? OI ! MOYASHI ! RAMENE TES FESSES AU QUART DE TOUR !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ... Et je suis pas ton chien, Kanda, parle moi autrement !

- Compte là dessus . Regarde .

Allen cligna des paupières avant d'ouvrir ses yeux en grand. Devant eux se trouvait une chambre, d'adolescent comme en témoignait les posters coller au mur, avec un bureau en bois habillé d'un ordinateur portable et de multitudes de papiers et de livres.

- 'Tain le proprio de cette piaule est un mélange entre Komui, le Baka usagi et toi ...

- C'est pas parce qu'il y a de papiers de ... Kinder ? C'est quoi ça ? Ça a l'air vachement bon ! ... Hé ! Regarde Kanda ! Le drôle de cube noir s'ouvre en deux ! Et y'a même pleins de touches et un écran qui s'allume !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ...

Il firent le tour de la chambre, regardant le lit, les posters, la poubelle et les étagères plutôt banales. Le seul truc qui clochait était l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette chambre. Ça reniflait l'inconnu à plein nez.

- WOW ! Regarde ! Kanda ! Viens voir ! Y'a un écran encore plus gros, avec un cube blanc et deux ... C'est quoi ça ? " XBox " ? Comment ça marche ?

- Touche pas à ça Moya...

- TROP FORT ! Le petit bouton allume l'écran ! Et y'a un petit bonhomme qui te ressemblent vachement ! Sauf que lui il s'appelle " Sam ;p " et qu'il est roux ... Il a l'air plus cool aussi ...

- Moyashi ...

- C'est le paradis ! Regarde ! Y'a pleins de bonbons dans le panier !

Allen montra la panière à Kanda, remplies de Lindt, de Kinder Bueno et autres sucreries.

- Je veux rester ici ! J'adore cette porte !

- MOYASHI ! Faut pas rester ici ! C'est bizarre ! Dépêche toi de venir, on retourne à la Congrégation !

- Mais ...

- On s'en tape de tes bonbons !

Allen reposa le sucre d'orge qu'il avait allègrement lécher avant de trainer des pieds vers l'armoire avec une moue d'enfant battu, à grand renfort de soupirs et de yeux chibi larmoyant .

- J'arrive ... pourquoi tu me laisse partir devant Bakanda ?

- Pour être sûr que tu me plante pas en faisant demi-tour ...

- Perspicace le démon, pensa Allen . Puis quand il alla pour rouvrir la porte ...

- BAKANDA !

- M'appelle pas comme ça baka moyashi !

- La porte !

- Ben quoi " la porte " ?

- Ben justement ! Elle y est p'us !

- Quoi ? ... Ooooh je te vois venir Moyashi, me fais pas le coup du "dépêchons-nous-de-lui-faire-croire-une-connerie-p our-pouvoir-se-tirer" ... Ça marche pas sur moi. Ouvre la porte.

- C'est pas une blague, Kanda ! Elle y est plus !

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

Kanda se rua sur la porte avant de faire connaissance avec le fond de l'armoire dans un "TONK" retentissant, qui fit éclater de rire Allen .

- Tu trouve ça marrant, baka Moyashi ?!

- Mais ... tu pige pas que ... HAHAHA ... Je frise l'hystérie ... Bakanda ?!

- Je pige surtout que tu te fous de ma gueule !

- Mais N...

Un bruit s'était fait entendre de l'autre côté de l'armoire, puis des bruits de pas feutrés et un "POUF" sur le lit . Puis s'ensuivit une série de "Yataaa ! Quoi ? Il est pas encore mort ? Bouffe toi ça ! Argh ! Naaaan ! Game over ? Je te hais, Chris ! Et toi, Sheva ? On a pas idée de foncer dans le précipice comme ça ! Nan mais !" et enfin un gros silence.

Allen se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte de l'armoire avant de coller son oreille dessus.

- Je crois que c'est la personne qui vit dans cette chambre, Kanda.

- Non sans déconner ... Bien sûr que c'est elle idiot !

- Elle ?

- C'était une voix de fille ... Bon plutôt celle d'une fille charretier mais ... On doit être en présence d'un paysan.

- T'as déjà vu un paysan avec tout pleins de trucs louche toi ? Ben pas moi !

Kanda du admettre que le moyashi avait raison. Il s'enfonça dans un silence blindée dont lui seul avait le secret avant de prendre Moyashi par l'épaule et de le tourner vers lui .

- Moyashi .

- Allen .

- Ton Arche, là, elle amène bien vers des endroits différent t'es bien d'accord ?

- Bravo Kanda, au bout d'une semaine t'as enfin compris ...

- Ferme-là et écoute. Et si en plus des lieux elle pouvait renfermer des dimensions différentes ?

- Dis pas n'importe ... Quoi ... Mais attend t'as peut-être raison ! Après tout je ne connais pas encore toutes les fonctionnalités et si cette arche est si moderne, c'est que quelqu'un a bien dû lui donner toutes cette technologie ... Si ça se trouve ... dis moi que c'est pas vrai ...

- Je crois que si Moyashi .

- On est ...

Kanda et Allen se dévisagèrent avant de dire comme un seul homme :

" Dans le futur ..."

* * *

Et voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

reviews s'il vous plait :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila le deuxième chapitre, que je poste en même temps que le premier ... Bientôt c'est l'école et je ne pourrais pas poster souvent alors profitez, les amis, profitez ...**

**Rating : T**

**Sarah est a moi mais c'est tout ... J'aimerais avoir sa chance .. Découvrir un monde parallèle ...**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

_On est ..._

_Kanda et Allen se dévisagèrent avant de dire comme un seul homme :_

_" Dans le futur …"_

Allen commençait à stresser, ce qui le faisait se ronger les ongles et faire les 100 pas dans l'armoire ( ce qui ne permettait qu'un nombre limité de pas, je l'accorde ), quand à Kanda, lui, était plongé dans un mutisme comme lors de ses séances de méditation .

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ….Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ….Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire …. Hé oh ! Bakanda ! Aide moi à trouver une solution au lieu de faire le légume ! Ça m'aide pas trop tu vois !

- Essaie de rappeler l'Arche, ou fais un truc je .. Je … j'en sais rien moi …

- … Kanda ?

- Quoi ?!

- Tu flippe ?

Le kendoka se retourna d'un coup, montrant un visage effrayant .

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de flipper, Moyashi ?

Il avait appuyer sur le dernier mot, une aura bistrée se formant autour de son corps et lui mangeant le visage. Allen leva les deux mains en l'air et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour ne faire qu'un avec le mur. Là, c'était lui qui flippait !

- Cal ...calme toi Kanda, s'énerver ne sert à rien ! On doit garder la tête froide !

- Tch' !

Allen pleura intérieurement, il était vivant ! Il devrait rajouter « A survécu et à réussi a calmer un Yuu Kanda furieux dans un espace de 3 mètres carrés » à son CV une fois rentrer à la Congrégation. Si il en ressortait vivant. Parce que là, Kanda avait l'air d'un psychopathe en manque de meurtre …

- Bon, toute façon on a pas trop le choix, on doit sortir de ce placard à la fin ! On peut pas rester comme ça pendant une éternité !

_Sinon à force de rester assis je vais me choper des hémorroïdes … _pensa Allen . Kanda acquiesça sur son choix de sortir du placard. Il s'approcha de la porte et attendit quelques instants, pour entendre un signe de vie.

- R.A.S

- Hein ?

- Ça veut dire « rien à signaler » crétin.

Après un regard style « T'es vraiment trop nul » de la part du kendoka, et d'un moyashi au bord de l'implosion, Kanda ouvrit doucement la porte de l'armoire et scruta la présence d'un E.H.N.I ( Êtres Humains Non Identifiés ) et quand la zone semblait être débarrassés d'un ennemi quelconque, ils sortirent en trombe du placard et cherchèrent une issue de secours. Allen tâtait les recoins derrière les meubles et Kanda poussait le mobilier pouvant cacher une trappe salvatrice ou une sortie .

* PLAF *

Le bruit fit retourner en même temps les deux exorcistes, avant que Kanda crache un « oh fuckin'shit ! » et qu'Allen ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

La fille de tout à l'heure les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, sa paille encore dans la bouche et sa canette de soda par terre. Elle semblait figé, et les deux lascars n'étaient pas mieux : Kanda pencher sur le lit de la fille et Allen les fesses en l'air sous le bureau.

Puis elle fit un mouvement de la main, ce qui fit dégainer le kendoka et lever le blandinet.

Alors que le japonais se préparait à passer à l'attaque, elle murmura un « dites moi que j'rêve ».

Allen s'approcha doucement de la fille, une rousse au yeux vert de 3 cm de plus que lui (soit pas vexé Moya' ) avec des taches de rousseurs et la bave aux lèvres pour être restée plus d'une minute la bouche ouverte. Il lui toucha l'épaule et elle se recula d'un coup en faisant une pose à la ninja qui exaspéra Kanda et qui surpris Allen. Une fille pouvait être aussi pas féminine ? L'image de la fille douce et délicate s'éloignait peu à peu de l'esprit des deux garçons.

- Vous devez être Sam n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh … Je .. Que … AIE !

Ladite « Sam » venez de se pincer le bras, ce qui laissa une grosse marque de deux doigts mince sur sa peau. Kanda haussa un sourcil et Allen le regarda du genre « Mais elle est conne ou quoi ? » .

- DITES MOI QUE JE REVE ! J'Y CROIS PAS ! C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !

La tirade avait été lançais tellement rapidement et tellement fort que les deux garçons sursautèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles, toujours la même bave aux lèvres sauf que cette fois c'était carrément un torrent, et elle avait les deux mains serrés en point. Manquait plus que le « KYAAAAAH ! » et on se serait cru dans un mangas nunuche.

Kanda s'approcha de la fille et l'as pris par le col avant de la regarder méchamment.

- Sa suffit la folle ! Dis nous ou on est !

- KYAAAAAAAH YUYUN TOUCHE MON PULL !

- Heeeein ?!

Kanda faisait des yeux ronds. « Yuyun » ?! C'était quoi ce diminutif tout pourris ? Comprenant ( ALLELUIA ) qu'elle l'utilisait comme un surnom, il dégaina son sabre, l'aura bistrée de tout à l'heure revenant mais taille XXL .

- Arrête Kanda ! C'est peut-être la seule qui pourra nous éclairés sur l'endroit ou nous sommes tombés !

- TCH' ! Laisse moi l'a tranchée … Un peu … Rien qu'un peu … hé ...hé ...hé …

Un rire sinistre digne d'outre-tombe franchirent les lèvres du kendoka. La fille ne rigolait plus, elle avait plutôt l'air de se faire dessus. Y'avait de quoi en même temps.

- Kanda ! REPOSE LA ! BORDEL !

Les deux en face d'Allen le regardèrent puis Kanda l'a laissa tomber comme une vieille carpette sur le plancher. Un « AIEUH ! » retentit dans la pièce.

- Veuillez excusez mon camarade, Mademoiselle, il n'est pas très délicat.

- C'est carrément une brute oui ! J'sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter H/24 !

La familiarité du ton et ce qu'elle venait de dire le stupéfia. Comment ça « H/24 » ? Comment elle savait tout ça ? Une complice du Comte ? Lui et Kanda se consultèrent du regard et ils surent qu'ils avaient penser la même chose.

- Comment savez-vous tous ça ? Es-tu une complice du Comte ?

- PARLE !

- Hein ? AH ! NAN ! Enlève ce sabre de ma gorge s'il te plait Kanda ! ENLEVE ! COUCHER LA BÊBETE !

Allen fit signe au kendoka de baisser son katana, le temps qu'elle se justifie.

- Euh .. Mer... Merci …

- Comment vous appellez-vous ?

- Ben … Sarah . Je m'appelle pas Sam, c'est juste mon nom dans les RPG et Skyrim …ARGH ! Mais ENLEVE moi ce putain de sabre ! Pas possible ça ! Comme dans le mangas ! 'A pas changer d'un poil ce mec !

C'était officiel : ils pigeaient rien à son charabia. RPG ? Skyrim ? Mangas ? Et qu'avait à voir Kanda là-d'dans ? Alors que Kanda avait maintenant une colonie de veine qui lui traversaient le front, Allen faisait la « face of genius ». Largués . Ils étaient largués.

- Je parie que vous comprenez rien, hein ? Normal, vous venez du XIXe sièc... WOWOWOW ! Deux minutes mon gars ! Comment z'êtes arrivés ici ? Vous êtes même pas sensés vivre ! Enfin … Sauf dans mes rêves les plus fous …

Elle foutait vraiment les jetons la Sarah .. Pas très nette ! Mais bon, fallait faire avec les moyens du bord et là le seul truc qu'ils avaient à bord du vaisseau était un moussaillon repêcher dans des mers douteuses …

- Euh … Et bien … Mon camarade et moi sommes venu ici grâce à l'Arche et …

- L'ARCHE !? La vraie ? Mais … Ça veut dire que moi aussi je peux utiliser une des passerelles pour aller dans les mondes de D Gray Man ! OH YESSSS ! Ou qu'elle est ?

- BON CA SUFFIT ! T'es trop mou Moyashi ! On saura jamais rien à se rythme ! TOI ! - Kanda montra Sarah du bout de son katana – Ou sommes nous ? Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Et qui t'es à la fin ?!

- Calmos, calmos mon gars ! Je vais tout te dire mais avant … No streeess … Young, Wild and free mec ! 'Ssis toi sur ce pouf juste à côté … Allez ! Voi-laaa … !

Une veine faisait de la salsa sur le front à Kanda, et quand à Allen, il avait décider de laisser l'interrogatoire aux mains du japonais. Puisque apparemment elle était prête à tout dire sous la manière forte …

- Alors pour commencer, vous êtes au XXIe siécle …

- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent Kanda et Allen à l'unisson.

- Aie ! Pas la peine de gueuler comme ça ! Si vous me déchirer les tympans dés que je sors trois mots sa sert à rie...

- PARLE !

- Oui, ouiiii je parle ! Alala .. Bon vous êtes en 2013, le 18 juillet bien précisément. Vous êtes en France et heureusement que j'ai 16 de moyenne en anglais sinon je comprendrez pas un traitre mot de ce que vous di...

Kanda lui lançait des ondes meurtrières et Allen arborait un sourire, trop grand pour être sincère, tellement grand qu'il faisait flipper. Du genre « Parle ou je t'étripe » .

- … Je disais donc que vous êtes en France, je suis une adolescente de presque 17 ans qui va rentrer en terminale. J'aime manger, dormir, geeker, et AOUCH ! d'où tu me donne un coup de pied, la gonzesse là ?!

- Bouge . Toi . De .PARLER ! On te demande pas de déballer ta vie !

- Pfff l'est gonflant celui-la … Bon, accrochez vous bien,on rentre dans le sujet .

Un gros silence et deux visage blasés lui répondirent.

- Euh ouai bon .. euh .. Je sais tout sur vous et sur l'arche parce que … Dans le XXIe siècle, vous êtes … Des .. Hum …

Sarah se crispa. Comment leurs dire qu'ils ne devaient normalement pas exister ?! Sans ce faire couper en rondelles ? Elle tourna son visage tourmentée vers l'étagère et là, EUREKA ! Elle trouva la solution. Elle se leva en trombe vers l'étagère remplies de mangas sous le regard interloqués des deux compères puis elle revint après avoir chuchoter des « Et merde ou qu'il est ? Aha ! Je l'ai ! JE L'AI ! ». Puis elle revint à sa place avant de tendre un bouquin à Allen .

- Tiens. Tu comprendras tout en regardant ce mangas.

- D … D gray ... Ark ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ben un mangas . Ouvre le. Tout deviendra – presque – clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Kanda se rapprocha d'Allen, regarda Sarah d'un air suspect, puis quand l'albinos ouvrit le livre, ses yeux et ceux de Kanda s'écarquillèrent en grand, et puis il tourna les pages, de plus en plus vite. Il y avait tout sur eux depuis l'entrée dans la Congrégation d'Allen. Les rapports de mission, leurs ages, leurs poids, leurs signes, leurs statistiques, des brochures de journaux, des informations au détails prés de l'Innocence et de tout ce qui concernaient leurs univers, les documents sur les Noah et leurs pouvoirs, et mêmes les plus infimes parcelles du QG étaient révélés au grand jour. Il y avait même des photos de leurs chambres !

- Euh .. Allen .. S'il te plait … J'y tiens à ce mangas, tourne les pages moins vi...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça .

- … Gné ?

- C'EST QUOI TOUT CA ? COMMENT L'AS TU EU ?

- Calme toi Allen ! - _il fait trop peur ! Il est en mode dark ! -_ Il n'y a pas que moi qui l'ai en ma possession ! Il y a des millions de fans aussi !

- Fans ? Dit Kanda, en même temps qu'il regardait ses statistiques. Puissance au max mais niveau relationnel sa frôlait les pâquerettes … Comment ça « imbu de lui-même » ?

- Ou...Oui ! Regardez par vous-même ! - elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable et tapa DGM dans la barre de recherche Google. Et la page s'ouvrit sur une page mise en favoris … «L'univers yaoi de DGM ! »

- …

- …

- QU...QU...QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?!

- AAAAH je suis désoléééé ! Je voulais pas je vous jure ! Tenez ! Voilà ! La page des fandoms !

Kanda et Allen était en train de lire les commentaires que les fangirls avaient laissés, et pendant ce laps de temps, Sarah tenta discrètement de s'échapper. Alors qu'elle atteignait son but, qui était la porte, sur sa chaise de bureau roulante, une main agrippa le dossier de ladite chaise et la retourna dans un geste brusque. Kanda l'a fusillait du regard.

- Toi ! T'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce que je faisais avec le moyashi sur ce dessin !

- Mais y'a rien à expliquer ! C'est des gens qui dessinent ca ! Pas moi !

- TCH' ! Et pourquoi je faisais une pose bizarre ?!

Cette fois c'était à Allen et à Sarah de rester bouche-bée. Même le moyashi était moins ignorant !

- Bon tu sais quoi laisse tomber, Kanda, il faut chercher un moyen de sortir de ce monde de fous !

- euh ... Vous voudriez pas faire une petite pose avant ? genre boire un thé, manger un bout, prendre une douche ...

Allen et Kanda se consultèrent du regard. Après tout ils ne risquaient rien. Allen hocha de la tête et Kanda demanda la direction de la salle de bain. Après avoir montré le chemin et donner tout ce qu'il fallait au kendoka, Sarah s'éclipsa avant de revenir, plusieurs paquets de gâteau et une théière à la main . Allen commença à entamer le premier paquet sous le regard maternelle de la jeune fille . Puis quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche, elle eu un gros bug.

Kanda. Sous la douche. Sous SA douche. Nu . Et il va utiliser une de ses serviettes. Pour s'essuyer. OMG.

- ... rah ?

Oh mon dieu. et si je rentrais par mégarde au moment propice ? Ses muscles, ses cheveux longs, sa chute de rein ...

- Sarah ?

Ses fesses rondouillettes, ses grandes mains, ses yeux de charbon, ses lèvres rose, son teint pâles ...

- SARAH ?!

- OUAAAH ! OUI ! Quoi, quoi quoi ?! Allen ? Tu veux du thé ?

- Ah quoi pensais tu pour ne pas m'entendre comme ça ?

Sarah le regarda, absente, avant de rougir violemment et de reculer. Puis ce qui devez arrivé arriva. Elle se tapa l'arrière du crâne sur le coins du bureau. Elle se mit en position fœtal en se massant la tête puis Allen vint l'aider en lui caressant le dos.

- Ca va ?

- Aieuuh ... Je ... Je pensais à ...

- Qu'est-ce vous faites vous deux ?

Kanda arriva dans la chambre, sa serviette dans la main. Il l'a jeta à Sarah dans un bref "Merci" avant de prendre une tasse de thé sur le plateau.

- Comment allez-vous faire pour retournez chez vous ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ...

- ... As tu essayez les golems ?

Kanda et Allen la regardèrent, avant de se dévisager et de sortir leurs golems en quatrième vitesse et de les activez. Ca grésilla pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un chuintement se fasse entendre.

- Kanda ?

- KOMUI ! La porte de l'Arche s'est refermé ! On est bloqué au XXIe siécle ! BOUGE TOI DE TROUVER LA PORTE ET DE L'ACTIVER !

- Et bien, justement, Lavi est venu nous voir en courant et nous a tout expliquer ...

- Tu es bientôt là alors !

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que nous avons beaucoup de travail et ... est-tu en sécurité la ou tu es ?

- ... Hum ... à part un Moyashi et une gamine ( J'ai presque le même âge que toi Bakanda ! ) tout va bien pour l'instant ...

- Bien, essayez de trouver une solution, nous cherchons de notre côté ! Comment c'est le XXIe siècle ?

- ... Bizarre ... Je te dirais tout une fois retourner au QG .

- RABAT-JOIE !

- Tais-toi et dépêche toi de nous sortir de ce merdier !

- Mais c'est ce que je fais ! Passe le bonjour à Allen-kun pour moi ! A bientôt !

Kanda arrêta son golem, puis regarda les deux compères avant de lâcher d'un air désespérer un :

" On peut rester encore un peu ?"

* * *

FIOU ! Le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit =_=

J'ai essayé de ne pas faire un perso OC trop gnian-gnian mais de toute façon, elle ne restera qu'un certain temps dans la fics, d'ailleurs celle-ci sera courte, 4-5 chapitres tout au plus.

Votre dévouée Bakandasama, for you, my highness, a la revoyure ...

Reviews please ! ^^


End file.
